


Due passivi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gay Accademy [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP, Swimming, Ukes, bottoms
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Takumi e Faen non sanno bene come comportarsi nell'intimità.





	Due passivi

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘Non ti fermare’.  
> Scritto col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE M/M L'attrazione sessuale è forte tra loro, ma sono entrambi sempre stati passivi.

Due passivi

 

“Ultimamente Tomy fa più rumore del solito, ma Samuel viene sempre di meno... anche se quando viene fa ogni volta più rumore della precedente. Quella camera è un mistero” disse Takumi. Si strinse i lunghi capelli arancioni in una coda di cavallo, due ciocche gli ricadevano ai lati del viso, indossava un abito rosso con un buco a forma di cuore nel petto e dei pantaloncini inguinali del medesimo colore.

Faen guardò il suo corpo scolpito e arrossì, mordicchiandosi un labbro.

< Adesso che Bud viene sempre di meno mi sento più tranquillo. Nonostante tu stia con me, ero ancora geloso di lui > pensò. 

Takumi si sedette sul letto, accanto all’altro.

“Takumi… ormai lo sai che mi piaci…” disse Faen, slacciandosi la camicia candida.

< Forse dovrei ammettere che ho trovato le foto di quei nuotatori nascoste sotto il suo letto. E che so che adesso preferisce guardare me anche rispetto ai suoi compagni di squadra. Però dovrei ammettere che non riesco a pensare ad altro che a lui, vorrei passargli le mani sul fondoschiena, succhiargli le labbra > pensò.

Takumi gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, si erano entrambi stesi sul letto.

“Anche tu. Inoltre mi piace anche dare fastidio ai vicini di stanza, così imparano a fare tutto quel casino” borbottò.

< Ora che gli esaminatori mi hanno notato, non so per quanto potrò rimanere qui a scuola, per quanto ancora potremo vederci. Diventare campione di pallanuoto è sempre stato il mio sogno, ma vorrei che Faen fosse al mio fianco in tutto questo. Non riesco a far altro che sognarlo, di notte, di giorno. Quanto lo desidero > pensò, corrugando la fronte.

“Sai… c’è un motivo se non ti ho ancora proposto di andare ‘oltre’” disse Faen. Si morse il labbro e strofinò la testa sul cuscino. “Non ti offendere. Però, tu, mi sembri passivo”.

Takumi corrugò la fronte.

“Pensavo fosse perché non volevi che ci beccassero… anche se, sembra improbabile visto che nessuno ha mai detto niente a Samuel e Tomy” ammise.

“… Il problema è che sono passivo anch’io. In che diamine di posizione ci mettiamo?” domandò Faen, arrossendo.

“Non mi sono offeso. Lo sono davvero…” rispose Tomy. Sospirò, scuotendo il capo. “Sessantanove?” propose, alzandosi seduto sul letto. 

“Po-possiamo… provare…” mormorò Faen. Si passò la mano tra i propri capelli blu, scompigliandoli.

Entrambi si spogliarono, lasciando cadere i vestiti per terra, ammonticchiandoli, Faen rimase seduto, Takumi si mise a gattoni su di lui, al contrario, Faen gli afferrò i glutei e se li avvicinò al viso.

Takumi rabbrividì sentendo le dita dell’altro sulla pelle e si piegò in avanti.

“T-ti alzò le gambe o…” esalò.

“Quello che vuoi rispose Faen, gli avvicinò il viso ai glutei e glieli leccò, Takumi sporse il bacino all’indietro, ansimando, piegò la testa mentre delle ciocche arancioni gli finirono davanti al viso. Con le labbra tremanti, prese il membro di Faen tra le labbra, quest’ultimo sporse in avanti il bacino, gemendo forte di piacere. Gorgogliando ancora di piacere penetrò l’altro con la lingua, muovendola al suo interno, aprendo le gambe il più possibile, Takumi spinse fino in fondo in gola il membro dell’altro, succhiando rumorosamente. Entrambi sporgevano il bacino per avvantaggiare l’altro, i loro gemiti erano soffocati, i loro corpi tesi di piacer tremavano piano. 

Le iridi blu di Faen e quelle azzurre di Takumi erano liquide, le loro pupille dilatate, Faen teneva gli occhi socchiusi, mentre Takumi sgranati.

Takumi succhiava avidamente, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide, le pupille dilatate. Aprì di più le gambe longilinee, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare. Il proprio membro era sempre più umido e indurito.

Faen avvertì anche la propria eccitazione aumentare, mentre la lingua umida dell’altro gli stuzzicava il membro, s’impegnò a far saettare più rapidamente la sua, premendo i punti più sensibili di Takumi a cui riusciva ad arrivare. Lo penetrò anche con le dita, insieme alla lingua, Takumi succhiò più rumorosamente.Faen venne, Takumi ingoiò lo sperma e gli lasciò andare il membro, Faen continuò a penetrarlo con le dita, facendo scivolare fuori la lingua, finché Takumi non venne a sua volta.

Takumi si abbandonò su Faen, ansante, mentre sentiva l’altro completamente rilassato sotto di lui.

“N-non è stato male…” esalò Faen.

“Per niente” ammise Takumi.

 


End file.
